


Ernesto didn't write a song

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ernesto de la Cruz didn't write a song [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Coco (2017), Grojband
Genre: Cats, Humor, Other, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Laney stand up to a mean girl who is a descendent of Ernesto de la Cruz.





	Ernesto didn't write a song

Laney and a little girl saws the car driving.

Laney said "Yeah well I don't like it when they make fun of my friends!"

Laney whistled

Laney runned

Laney said "Hey Penelope!"

The car stopped and Penelope saws Laney.

Laney said "Ernesto didn't write a song he's a liar a murderer and a cheater and by the way your whole family's a sham deal with it!" as she gives a newspaper to Penelope

Penelope gasped

Thunder crashing

Penelope said "What the-!? Mami!?"

Meanwhile in the land of the Forgotten

Ernesto said "Keep it together keep it together keep it together!?"

But Ernesto saws the kittens

Ernesto said "Aww come here pequeñin"

But the kittens become demonic and began to attack him.

Ernesto screamed


End file.
